Caru ti
by Liittle-B
Summary: Draco n'aimait même pas Potter. Pire il le haïssait. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il à Poudlard quand tout le monde était là pour celui qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier ?


_Bonjour chers petits lecteurs égarés. Je sais que ça fait une éternité que j'ai rien posté mais c'est de la faute de on disque dur qui a planté pendant que j'étais de l'autre côté de La Manche et qui du coup m'a perdu deux fics que j'avais commencées... Je les aimais vraiment beaucoup mais tout recommencer à zéro je pouvais pas. Alors je vais essayer de donner le cadavre du coeur de mon ordi à quelqu'un pour qu'il essaie de récupérer mes docs (et toutes mes jolies photos de petits poulains !) mais c'est pas gagné ! En attendant j'ai pondu un mini-texte très ridicule. L'idée de base a été reprise maintes et maintes fois mais il fallait que je poste. Parce que selon word cette petite fic fait 666 mots alors je me suis dit qu'il allait m'arriver malheur si je n'en faisais rien. C'est vraiment pas du grand art, c'est même surement pire que certaines de mes premières fics mais j'espère que vous aimerez bien quand même si vous avez le courage de lire ! _

_Avant de vous abandonner après cette note presque aussi longue que l'OS je tenais à préciser qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Mrs J.K. Rowling. C'est tout !_

* * *

><p><strong>Caru ti<strong>

Draco quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle. Il y étouffait au milieu de la foule. Le blond se demandait encore pourquoi il était venu. Il n'aimait même pas Potter. Pire il le haïssait. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il à Poudlard quand tout le monde était là pour celui qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier ?

Non vraiment il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Entendant les portes du château s'ouvrir il recula pour se cacher dans l'ombre. Ginny Weasley apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle était en larmes et avançait droit vers le lac. Draco esquissa un sourire malgré lui. Alors finalement Potter n'était pas parfait. Lui aussi il faisait pleurer les filles. Le dernier des Malfoy en aurait ri si Longdubat n'était pas sorti se lancer à la poursuite de la rousse. Il aurait même était capable de rentrer en courant dans le hall pour rabaisser Potter une fois de plus. Seulement Neville tenait la plus jeune des Weasley dans ses bras et les larmes inondaient ses joues à lui aussi. Alors Draco se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici.

Pour dire à sa Némésis que toutes ces années il avait menti. Lui avouer que toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait balancées à la figure étaient autant de déclarations d'amour déguisées. Enfin reconnaitre que c'était pour le seul éclat de ses yeux verts qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Tel avait été son plan dès le début :

Petit 1 : attendre la victoire de son beau brun sur cet enfoiré de Voldemort.

Petit 2 : trouver un moyen de briser son idylle avec cette cruche de Weasley.

Petit 3 : prendre son courage à deux mains pour embrasser le Sauveur à pleine bouche.

Petit 4 : le demander en mariage si _petit 3_ s'est déroulé sans représailles.

Mais son plan n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné comme prévu. Et aujourd'hui il était seul dans le parc de Poudlard. Seul avec ses sentiments inavoués et ses sanglots en travers de la gorge. Seul avec ses regrets et le cœur serré depuis la fin de la Guerre.

La victoire du clan de la Lumière avait été annoncée trois jours plus tôt. Tout le Royaume-Uni était en extase célébrant la mort de Lord Voldemort, cette fois pour de bon. La joie prenait le pas sur le chagrin qu'occasionnait la mort des héros. Cela faisait aussi trois jours que Draco n'avait pas dormi. Trois jours qu'il ressassait en boucle les événements de la bataille finale. Trois jours qu'il cherchait un moyen de le sauver.

Pourtant ce soir il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le Survivant n'avait pas survécu et c'est bien son corps qui reposait dans le cercueil de cristal exposé à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. C'était le Sauveur que chaque personne présente ce soir pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ce soir il avait enfin compris que ses doux mots d'amours il ne pourrait les murmurer qu'à une tombe froide. Il n'embrasserait et n'épouserait personne.

Alors tandis que Neville reconduisait Ginny à l'intérieur du château, Draco se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. Se souvint de la première soirée qu'il avait passée en tête à tête avec son ennemi de toujours à chercher le tueur de licorne, et laissa couler ses larmes en s'agenouillant devant la stèle transparente. D'ici il ne pouvait apercevoir que le bras de celui qu'il aimait. Mais Draco ne pouvait se résoudre à lever les yeux. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir les yeux fermés et le sourire figé du garçon qu'il avait aimé en secret pendant plus de trois années. Il n'avait jamais été aussi courageux que lui. Il se releva donc sans jamais regarder la personne étendue sur le linceul brodé d'or et d'argent. Il se contenta de tourner les talons, les joues inondées de perles salées et le cœur un peu plus léger quand il laissa malgré tout échapper ces trois mots qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Son '_je t'aime_' fut emporté par le vent alors qu'il transplanait depuis l'entrée du parc.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'était court mais au moins c'était quelque chose. Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé et même si vous avez pas aimé d'ailleurs, ça me fera toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un a lu ce texte. <em>

_A bientôt, j'espère quand j'aurais récupéré mes fics ! _

_Little-B_


End file.
